On Equal Footing
by Invisible-16
Summary: Midoriya was an unexpected person found among the ocean of people. Katsuki was considered a unique type—being gifted with abilities and such. One day a nuclear reaction rendered all abilities null during a special interview. People involved were back to equal footing… Or is it? (hints of shounen-ai)
1. The Nuclear Reaction

**Title: On Equal Footing**

 **Summary: Midoriya was an unexpected person found among the ocean of people. Katsuki was considered a unique type—being gifted with abilities and such. One day a nuclear reaction rendered all abilities null during a special interview. People involved were back to equal footing… Or is it?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia~ I am simply a fan who got addicted too much for my own good**

 **Note: XDDDDDDDD I am addicted. DID YOU GUYS SEE THE LATEST CHAPTER? I FELT GOOSEBUMPS ALL OVER AS I READ IT! ANYWAYS! Here's my first—second XD story for BNHA (ps… The next chapter for Hero Project is in progress—if you're curious feel free to read it~ it's a crossover between KHR and BnHA!/shot) Hahaha shameless advertisement XD**

 **Warnings: BL-ish thingy yah. This will be a little—a LOT complicated since yaaaaah XDDD (I AM HOPING THAT I CAN FINISH THIS WITHIN 5-8 CHAPTERS XDD)**

 **One more thing~**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 01**

 **The Nuclear Reaction**

 **~o0o0o~**

"Are you sure this will be effective?"

"Aah! Of course! Just a flick of a switch and everything goes out!"

"At last! Something worth to lose!"

…

…

…

"SO! About your schedule, Kacchan..!"

"Shut it, shitrag."

Midoriya only let out a sigh. He was used to Katsuki's attitude and mood swings. Rather, he was aware of Katsuki's reasons for today's mood. They saw the morning news. Apparently, there are factions that go with and against the Explosive Hero, Katsuki Bakugou. Most of the masses are going against Katsuki due to his (1) Non-hero behavior, (2) language, (3) unwanted damages AND (4) attitude.

As the time went longer, Katsuki acknowledged Midoriya's ability not because of pity but because of the person himself. Sure, he had a guilty conscious for doing horrible things to Midoriya in the past but it was the past. Katsuki was already fixing it in the present and at the upcoming future.

Katsuki cursed a little more as he kept changing channels.

They were filled with nothing but controversial stories about him.

"K-kacchan..?" Midoriya repeated.

The explosive one closed the TV and threw the remote at some random direction, "Fuck the masses. They should just be thankful that heroes get the job done." He said, flexing his wrist up and down. He looked to his side, "People respect you for being the new symbol of peace… It pisses me off."

Midoriya put up a defensive front, "I inherited the title and nothing else! I haven't even done any major hero duties..! About your schedule, Kacchan—!"

"Stop bringing up my schedule, Deku!" Katsuki shouted back.

Midoriya curled in and weakly pointed as a matter-of-fact, "You're aware that you scare people like this, right..?"

Katsuki corned Midoriya by the edge of the couch, "Yes and I have no intentions of fixing it for their sake."

"I kind-of knew that already but still… it's scary." Midoriya managed to answer back. He took a deep breath to gather some more courage to speak up, "So..! I still need to bring up your schedule, Kacchan…" he squeaked and curled in once more when he heard Katsuki growl, "We have an interview with one of the news media so we need to something about your other agendas!"

"When did you become my secretary?" Katsuki snarled.

Midoriya peeked from the spaces of his fingers, "Well… knowing you, you'd probably do something rash so I want to help you!" He reasoned.

Sighing, Katsuki sat back properly to his seat and scratched his head, "I forgot that you're also a stalker when it comes to other heroes."

Midoriya took this as a sign that Katsuki is back to relax mode, hence he also went back to sitting properly. He stared intently at Katsuki, waiting for a proper reply, "So… are you going to the interview..?"

"Tsk. FINE!" Katsuki growled before pulling in Midoriya to his lap. He gave a light peck on Midoriya' cheek, "On the condition that you'll be there, you little fucker."

A weak nod before falling completely to Katsuki's charms.

…

…

"Oh! They're here! OOOIIII!" Ochako enthusiastically shouted, waving at the duo.

Midoriya waved back while Katsuki looked at the side with a sour scowl gracing his features.

"It's been a while since we saw each other!" Ochako said, "The others are in the waiting room! You guys should go and see our class mates!" She glanced at Katsuki, "Great timing, Bakugou-kun!" She said as she grabbed something from her pocket.

"I swear woman, if that's another middle finger—"

Viola! A middle finger!

"COME BACK HERE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WOMAN!" Katsuki shouted at he charged dead straight towards Ochako.

Midoriya brushed it off with a weak laugh, "Hahaha… they aren't aware but they get along so fine."

After that, they headed to the waiting room where their class mates were.

It has been a few years already and everyone already has their own line of profession.

Ochako went with here No. 13—ultimately achieving here dreams of having her quirk be used to the fullest. Tenya went to be a freelance hero. Tsuyu went with the disaster management specializing in water disasters. Todoroki got to surpass his father now a formidable person in the line of top heroes.

All in all, they got their top priorities achieved.

"Midoriya! It has been a while!" Tenya formally greeted.

"Oh! Iida-kun! You've gained more muscles!" Midoriya greeted back.

"Hmph! You think so too?" Tenya said, partly getting ahead of himself thanks to the compliment. He flexed a few muscles, "I want to engrave my own name to people so this is necessary!" He said, "But you! Midoriya! Still looks a tad bit the same as before!" He pointed at Midoriya.

"Well… I think I gained muscles during these past years..!" Midoriya defended.

"Compared to Bakugou-chan's body, you look very frail, Midoriya-chan." Tsuyu commented.

Midoriya let out a face of dismay, "Seriously?" He exasperatedly asked, "I seriously think I gained lots…" He said as he flexed his biceps.

"Well if you compare your own body from today and the past's, I say you did gain but not much." Todoroki said, speculating on Midoriya's body mass.

"I don't know if I can't take that as a compliment."

"Speaking of which, are all of our classmates coming for this interview?" Ochako asked for a change of topic.

"I guess so, since most of us are here—" Tenya stopped halfway when he realized something, "But I'm more surprised the Bakugou-kun is here for the interview as well."

"Now that you've said it!" All eyes turned to the Katsuki who was in the middle of sulking and scowling. Sulking because he seriously came here even though he doesn't want to, and scowling since he is aware that people are surprised of the fact that he is here.

A tick mark exploded on Katsuki's temple, "IS IT REALLY FUCKING SURPRISING THAT I'M HERE!" He exploded.

"You have controversies all over and the fact the Midoriya is here is more than enough reason for you to not go here." Todoroki said.

Behind him are his other classmates who are dumbfounded that he actually said it straight at Katsuki's face. _'HE SERIOUSLY SAID IT!'_ They all thought.

Katsuki glared at Todoroki, "After all these years, I still hate your guts." He tersely replied. He stood up and went face to face with Todoroki, "I don't give a shit about my controversies. That and I'm going out with Deku."

All eyes redirected to Midoriya.

"WHEN?! HOW?! WHY?!" Ochako

"I THOUGHT BAKUGOU HATED YOUR GUTS?!" Tenya

"HOW COULD YOU GET A LOVER BEFORE ME!" Mineta (So you were here the whole time, huh?)

Midoriya took defensive actions and hid behind Katsuki to prevent further questions, "You told me you won't tell anyone!" He said to Katsuki.

"We can trust classmates, nerd." Katsuki smoothly countered.

A knock on the door halted all of their mayhem.

It was one of the staffs, "Please prepare in five minutes." She said before closing the door and re-opening it again, "And please settle down."

 _Close._

"Ahahaha… We got too excited…" Ochako commented, embarrassed that a pro hero like here started making noises like the good old days.

"It's been years, it's natural to be so loud during reunions." Tenya said, lifting Ochako's embarrassed mood.

Everyone regained professional composition and waited for the crew to call them one out.

…

…

…

"It's starting! It's starting! The start of mayhem is starting!"

"Just flick this switch and boom!"

"What a nice way to lose something!"

…

…

"And now we are back to Hero channel!" The hostess enthusiastically said over the TV, "Let's welcome Yuuei Academy's Hero students now PRO HEROES!" She shouted as she announced the arrival of some of them, "Here is our first batch of interviewees! Uraraka Ochako! Iida Tenya! Todoroki Shouta! And today's main highlights Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki! Let's give them a round of applause everyone!"

Of course hero enthusiasts clapped their hands for the arrival of renowned heroes.

Everyone wore such nice clothes—very befitting for the current event. Ochako wore a pretty red dress and the rest of the guys wore suits that matched their styles. Todoroki and Tenya wore their clothes properly. Midoriya wore his suit a bit lousily since it didn't really fit him well. Katsuki just wore it like casual clothes. Just a button up shirt and blazers with his sleeves rolled up.

The hostess had to stare for a good few moments since they really knew how to make an entrance. She realized that she was ogling too much, so she snapped back to reality, "How does it feel to finally enter the limelight?"

"I guess it's pretty fun and everything! I get to help a lot of people!" Ochako said first.

"That's very admirable and adorable I might say. How about our guys?"

"I feel the need to explain this in full detail! To enter such a field filled with heavy duties and responsibilities, it is such an honor to be recognized by the citizens. As I go by each day, I think say to myself that I am one lucky man and I am thankful for that—"

"How about you three?"

"I'm not yet finished..!" Tenya weakly said only to be boldly ignored.

"If I were asked, I'd say, it's still the same. It's natural for heroes to be acknowledged and it's natural for us heroes to do our duty to protect. But still, I feel happy to do the things that I want to do the most."

"Uoohh! As expected from Mr. Todoroki! Very diplomatic!"

"What about me..?" Tenya— _ignored_

"How about you, Mr. Bakugou? You've been constant target of controversies and such, how does it feel?"

 _Why this bitch..!_ Katsuki internally cursed, "Very straightforward if I say so myself dear hostess." He sarcastically said, "I don't care nor do I give a shi—" He stopped halfway as he felt Deku pinch his skin.

 _Mind your language_ —is what Midoriya seems to be trying to imply.

Katsuki rolled his eyes then corrected himself, "I simply don't care about the controversies the people are trying to put me through. I do my job and that's that. I'd be forever grateful if haters could see that I am doing my job to protect them. _Seriously, why can't they understand that I am foul-mouthed person?"_ He smoothly said with the last part being left unsaid.

The hostess was obviously not satisfied with Katsuki's answer, "But still, people try to ruin your image, why did you not consider turning over a new leaf?"

"Now listen here." Katsuki stood up, ultimately looking down on the hostess, "I do what I want to do. No one is allowed to force me to change neither me nor my personality. I am here to protect but that doesn't mean I can automatically by friends with everyone."

"I am so sorry for this person's attitude!" Midoriya interjected as he dragged Katsuki back to his seat, "Come on! Seriously?" He said in dismay, directed to Katsuki in particular.

"W-Well…" The hostess regained her composure, "How about you, Mr. Midoriya? Being slow on the uptake but fast to rise, how does it feel to be in the spotlight?"

 _Seriously? Why are you finding holes?_ Midoriya thought, "… I just simply feel thankful but I have so much to learn so I can't say that I'm in the spotlight already…"

"Now for our-!"

All lights went out.

"What's going on?!" Tenya shouted.

…

"Hahahaha! What a nice day for chaos!"

"WHAT A NICE DAY TO LOSE SOMETHING VALUABLE!

"For every rule, there is an exemption to the rule!"

…

Everyone heard something click then something spread wide fast.

" **GRAAAAAHHHHH!"**

The groan in agony belonged to Katsuki.

The lights went back on.

Katsuki was struggling to control his abilities. He kept sweating bullets—which wasn't a good thing because it's his source of explosion. He staggered left and right.

The remaining four were on guard.

But something felt off.

Tenya was the first to notice the abnormality. His eyes widened in shock and he pulled up the hems of his pants.

There's nothing there! His engine wasn't there.

"I-IIDA-KUN?!" Ochako shouted as she saw Tenya's legs. Panicking, she tried to lift something.

None.

"My quirk is gone..?" She shakily said.

Todoroki tried to freeze something—only to see none. No icicles formed.

The three had theirs quirks nullified. They looked at Katsuki in terror as he kept releasing mini explosions.

He was heavily struggling to keep the explosions inside. Veins by his hands and neck started to look angry.

" **GO AWAY!** " Katsuki managed to shout. More mini explosions escaped his body before he got to fix his deadly glare, **"HURRY!"** He growled. His eyes glowed a dangerous color. He needed to release a big bang or else it would be nastier.

He spat out blood and let out a blood curling roar, " **AAAAAHHHHHHH!"** His palms started to glow and released explosions.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!** __Went his palms.

"Run." Todoroki commanded as he shoved Ochako and Tenya out of the way.

"But what about—"

" **We need to get out!** " Todoroki said with a tone of finality.

Moments later a ground shaking explosion occurred.

The audience was lucky that they had a transparent shield separating them from the heroes, shielding them from the explosion.

The hostess was safe.

Hm? How?

Midoriya pushed the hostess away in time. But he was the one to suffer for the damages. He attained a 3rd degree burn all over his body. Miraculously, he was still conscious and he saw Katsuki weakly staggering.

Katsuki was spitting out blood.

Not a few moments later, the police came in an arrested Katsuki for restraining purposes. The explosive one was struggling, "LET GO! SOMEONE DID THIS TO ME! TALK TO THEM! I AM INNOCENT!" He suddenly fell silent as one of the police pointed a gun at his vital point.

The police were lucky since he was for some reason dead tired.

The camera was still rolling therefore the people can see the events unfold.

Katsuki was dragged away.

"This is not how I want to be remembered."

Those were the last words Midoriya heard before passing out.

That day, no one knew what exactly happened except for those who were there to bear witness. The headlines for the next day were all about the sudden aberration of Katsuki Bakugou and the sudden disappearance of quirks of the following heroes:

Ochako Uraraka, Iida Tenya, Todoroki Shouta, Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki, Tsuyu Asui, Mineta and the other members of the former 1-A students of Yuuei Academy.

Of course it also included Midoriya Izuku and his critical condition in the hospital.

…

…

"What a day for chaos!"

"What a beautiful loss!"

"One's loss is another one's gain!"

 **~o0o0o~**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **I'm already doing the next chapter so I can reveal the one saying those three lines XDD**

 **Review?**

 **Ciao~~**

 **I have a page in FB! Invi.16**


	2. Torture of the Two Sides

**HALLOOOO XDDDD I want to say thank you so much for taking your time to read this fic XDDD Now we go to the next chapter (I am really hoping that I get to finish this)**

 **Le story has a lot of holes beware XDD**

 **Shout out to the people who pointed out my mistakes~~ love you XDDD I'll find time to fix that (hopefully) pssst~ -** **Chocolate Bubbletea**

 **Disclaimers and warnings are in the first chapter. Anything else that seems off is solely my fault—FEEL THE POWER OF PROCRASTINATING WHILE IN COLLEGE**

 **Oh yeah. Some parts here may sound a little you know… ridiculous XD One moar thing~ I love Kacchan and his personality but this story will include the masses bashing him (damn.) I mean we all saw how people reacted to his fighting style during the Yuuei academy festival stuff and it was cleared ONLY when someone cleared the misunderstanding.**

 **One more… I effing changed the rating to M due to the sudden gore shits.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 02**

 **Torture of the Two Sides**

 **~o0o0o~**

"My, my, my… Of all things to happen, it had to be like this…" Recovery girl commented as she watched the messed up Midoriya sleep in the emergency room. She turned to Aizawa, disdain evident in her features, "There's no way that Bakugou child would do such a deed."

Aizawa nodded in agreement, "Surely, a villain is behind this but strangely enough, only the former students got affected." He said. He felt pity for Midoriya. Not only because of the fact that Midoriya caught the full impact of Katsuki's explosion which ultimately almost lead him to his death bed but also because of the reaction of the masses.

Aizawa can still remember some of the harsh comments of the social media.

' _HAH! So the explosive hero finally lost himself! #ByebyeHero'_

' _Let's pray for Midoriya Izuku as he is still in the ICU! And let's hope that The Explosive Hero gets the penalty for his actions!'_

' _Everything went BANG! Asta la vista Explosive Hero!'_

' _We have a petition for The Explosive Hero's punishment. Please sign in and give your name to push this petition!'_

Aizawa caught himself cringing at the thought. He sighed then turned to recovery girl, "We need to find a way to clear that boy's name."

Recovery girl wasn't there.

The gloomy male felt a small irritation popping thanks to the sudden absence of his conversation partner.

Chu~

Recovery girl gave Aizawa a peace sign, "Let's have the boy tell his side of the story."

…

…

"They say that you tried to attack hostess." The detective said. He stared intently at Katsuki's still figure. He laced his fingers together and placed his chin on top, "You know… if it weren't for Mr. Midoriya's quick actions… that lady would be dead." He leaned a bit to see what expression Katsuki had to give.

Katsuki's hands were bound together by a special type of bandages—something akin to Aizawa's weapon. His face was all covered in cuts and bruises. His look wasn't so becoming as a professional hero. He glared at the detective before him, "If it weren't for these restraints—" He instantly stopped and saw an item within the detective's hand.

The detective let out an amused chuckle. He raised his hands, exposing the voice recorder on his other, "As expected from you." He flatly complimented, "Obviously, you've learned from the best." He leaned closer, invading Katsuki's personal space, "But I wonder what's the media doing in their power?" He let out an all-knowing smirk and snapped his fingers.

On cue a television conveniently placed behind the detective opened.

" _And now for our news!"_ The co-anchor started, _"During a special interview with today's hottest and latest heroes, we have witnessed a sudden outburst of our most controversial hero Katsuki Bakugou!"_

Lists of reactions from the social media showed up in the screen. Some were memes and some were more degrading things about the incident.

" _On site audiences were terrified at Mr. Bakugou's burst of explosion."_

Then it showed the clip where the hostess was giving her interview then cut to the scene where Katsuki stood up to intimidate her. And for some unknown reason, the scenes got altered then it got to the part where Katsuki was about to release a huge explosion.

Katsuki stood up and snarled at the detective, "That is not what happened! I DID NOT DO THAT ON A WHIM!" He protested.

"Oooh. So you're saying the media is lying?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THE MEDIA IS ALWAYS LYING! WHO DID THIS?!"

The detective chuckled like a mad man, "HAHAHAHA! YES! YEEESS! YEEEESSS! HAHAHAHA!" He arched back and covered his maniacal smiling face. His smile literally went from one ear to another. He stared at Katsuki, his smile still there—wider than ever, "Guess who?"

Katsuki had a good guess but—

"BOO! YOU'RE WRONG! It wasn't me!" He butted in.

The television died.

"But guess what I can do." He widened his eyes until it was bulging out.

Katsuki started to groan in pain again, **"GRAAAAHHH!"** He thrashed around then spat out blood. He fell on his knees and arched his back in sheer pain. Vein and nerves in him started to protest about the pain. His palms started to sweat profusely—it was the same way as he had experienced it during that interview. He glared at the detective before him, **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** He demanded then let out mini explosions. He spat out blood and coughed harshly.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Katsuki fell flat cold on the hard floor, his breathing rapidly trying to catch some air.

The detective went to Katsuki's side and squatted. He grabbed a handful of Katsuki's hair and raised his head up to meet eye to eye. The detective was somewhat intimidating but that wasn't enough to make Katsuki fall for it.

The detective was impressed.

"My quirk, you see, is a fine one!" He started, gripping on Katsuki's hair tighter to get the attention he wants, "It's a nuclear reaction type!" He proudly said, "It's called 'Overrule' a type of quirk that cancels out other people's quirk!" His happy maniacal smile turned to a sour one as he gave this seething look over to Katsuki, "It has a catch though… I must know what body part manifests the quirk of the person." He let go of the hair, making Katsuki's face unceremoniously fall back to the floor.

Katsuki groaned.

The detective seemed pleased, "I used to work at the center prison, you know~ I used to cancel out villain's quirks! Then the others got too greedy. BUT LET'S NOT GET OUT OF TOPIC!" He said, standing up and stepping on Katsuki's head in the process, "You see… The quirks of your classmates were pretty easy to tell where it manifests! I can tell from experience!" He stepped on Katsuki's head a little harder—causing the guy to let out a pained, stifled groan, "Aaahh… I really like those kinds of sounds! ANYWAYS! I was so confident that I got where your quirk manifests! Then you did _that_ kind of reaction!" out of pure anger, the detective (?) kicked Katsuki then stomped his head again, "MY NEW BOSS WASN'T SO PLEASED! AND SO DID I!" He continued to kick and stomped Katsuki until he was satisfied.

And so the beating continued…

…

…

"… Ughhh… Where is this place..?" Midoriya slowly asked as he got up.

"Hmm~ Better be careful in moving my child." Recovery girl said, also getting up to tend to the boy, "The world was shocked after that incident, you know?" She started, "Just what actually—"

"KACCHAN! WHERE'S KACCHAN!?" Midoriya shouted after a few seconds of recalling. He was about to get out of his bed then hissed. Surprised at the immense pain, he took a good look at his own body.

 _Bandages_

He gave Recovery Girl a curious look in regards with his condition.

Said hero sighed, "I already told you to be careful." Sigh once more, "You really do resemble Toshinori in this aspect too…" Sigh.

"Please stop sighing…" Midoriya requested.

Recovery Girl replied with a light-hearted giggle, "I was just joking with you."

"Midoriya." A visitor said. The voice belonged to Aizawa's. Still gloomy as ever though.

Midoriya gave Aizawa the same curious look as he did towards the other hero.

Aizawa gave Midoriya an elevator look. His bandaged state wasn't pretty to look at. His poor state reminded them of Midoriya's younger days. He looked so fragile. But now he _is!_ He is back to the poor quirkless boy. The question was… is he aware though?

"Midoriya." He repeated since the boy looked out of it.

Still no response.

He's probably recalling the events.

Aizawa placed his hands on Midoriya's shoulders and shook him back to reality, "Midoriya!"

Midoriya snapped up to his former homeroom teacher. His eyes were filled with conflicted emotions. They were all glossy and ready to pour out. He was shivering as he finally recalled all of the recent events. He reached to Aizawa's hands and gripped on them like his life depended on it, "S…Sensei..!" He breathed out. Tears poured out but he managed to keep his composure in a professional level, "Someone is trying to recruit Kacchan! They're trying to frame him!"

"What are you trying to say, Midoriya?"

More events were recalled.

His eyes widened in realization. He pushed away Aizawa to look at his own hands. He stared at it in horror. He was putting every effort he had but there was nothing. Nothing was manifesting.

"… It's gone…" He said. He tried to activate his quirk again only to be fruitless, "My quirk is gone!"

Aizawa took action before Midoriya's outburst becomes worse, "Calm down Midoriya! This is the reason why we're here!" He said, effectively calming him down. He got out his Smartphone and showed Midoriya the footage of the interview.

It was like how Midoriya remembered them. They got introduced. They answered the questions in the interview. Kacchan was instigated by the questions of the hostess.

But the next set of events was wrong.

Ochako, Iida, and Todoroki ran away from Katsuki. Midoriya in that footage was worried. Katsuki attacked the hostess and Midoriya protected the supposed victim. The police came in and arrested Katsuki while the ambulance team retrieved Midoriya to be further treated in the ICU.

Aizawa put the phone back in his pocket and waited for Midoriya's reaction.

"Your classmates agreed that _that_ happened." Recovery girl said, "They said that Bakugou-kun really _did_ attack the hostess. We wanted to hear everyone's opinion before passing on the final judgment."

Midoriya looked dumbstruck, "That's not how it happened!" He said, "There was a blackout! And then someone did something to erase our quirks!"

"But in this footage, Bakugou still had his explosive quirk." Aizawa said.

Midoriya stood up, ignoring the pain in his body, "There **HAS** to be a reason! Kacchan wasn't himself that time! DON'T THEY THINK THAT THIS IS WEIRD?! Kacchan wouldn't do that!" He took one step only to fall on his legs. He curled his fingers to form a tight fist, "There's just no way..!" He tried to stand up again using the edge of the bed as a leverage, "I need to see Kaccha— **AAAHHHH!** " He pressed his aching orbits.

"MIDORIYA!" Aizawa and Recovery girl exclaimed.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Midoriya shouted in pain.

The two professional heroes saw how his orbits were leaking out blood. The boy had claw marks around as though saying that it was being gouged out. Midoriya continued to writhe in pain. Aizawa shot to the door to call for more professional help.

Recovery girl stayed to help prevent further damage. She saw how the marks dug deeper in Midoriya's face.

Midoriya was already sobbing by then.

"Sensei..! Sensei..!" He cried out. He removed his hands that covered his face. The blood served as tears for the poor boy.

Aizawa had returned with a doctor only to see an unpleasant reveal.

Midoriya stared at their direction based on their voices, "Sensei..!" He cried once more. His hands were tarnished with heavy blood. His clean clothes were no longer. He continued sobbing and made it look like he was crying blood.

He was crying blood from an empty hollow where his eyes used to sit.

"Sensei..! They took my eyes..!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **I'll probably reveal things by the next chappie XD I like the turn of events—I dunno about you guys but I think I'm liking where I'm heading.**

 **The villains are OCs other than those in the League of Villains.**

 **I has a page (rip grammar XD) please check it out! Invi.16**


	3. Those of the Dark Side

**I am back! XDDDD Actually I have preliminary exams buuuut I want a break. I have reviewed yes~ I just don't want to sleep so I'm doing this. My dad actually found out that I am doing these stuffs again so I decided to do this chapter in the dead of the night~**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 03**

 **Those of the Dark Side**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **-MIDORIYA P.O.V.-**

It hurts! It hurts! _Everything_ _ **hurts**_ _!_ It feels like a heavy machine clawed its way inside my eye socket. I can feel the cold hands wrap around each eyeball. Ever so gently those cold hands tightened around them.

And then they suddenly hold them like a stress ball.

" **AAAAAHHHHH!"** I shouted, writhing in pain as I did so. I can solidly feel them. I can solidly feel the process of having them ripped off. It hurts! IT HURTS! **IT HURTSS!**

I felt the nerves directly attached to my eyeballs snap.

Whoever they are…

They took my eyes.

 **-NORMAL P.O.V.-**

Midoriya was bathed in his own blood that gushed out of his eye sockets. What a pitiful state for the young man. His tarnished clothes and bandages, his fragile physical and mental state, and his poor turn of events were all too heavy. No one in the room could even move a finger. They were all too dumbstruck at the event. The young man remained still, sobbing away, unable to shed tears. He curled his fingers to form a tight fist. He slammed them against the cold tile flood a _little_ too hard. Midoriya hissed a bit but disregarded that his knuckles over there were bleeding at the impact.

He may have hollow eyes, but his facial expression still say that he's all too conflicted for this matter. He tried to look around but no. Everything was black—black like the depth of emptiness. Of all things, it had to be _this_ kind of catastrophe. Midoriya extended one hand in hopes of getting to touch something. He was like a new born. He needed to have a good grip of his surroundings. He became panicky as he kept groping nothing but air.

His face was calling for help. His voice seemed to have run away from him. Midoriya kept looking around—even though he's fully aware that he cannot see. A part of him was convinced that this was actually death but another part of him kept telling him that he's still alive.

He heard footsteps. Almost immediately, he turned to the source of the sound.

His cold extended hand was then wrapped into the hands of another individual. Midoriya started to shake in pure sadness. He wanted to cry and feel the tears roll down but once more, no. He wanted to say something to the one hold, _reassuring_ , his hand, but no words dared to come out. His mouth formed a semi-opened frown—trying to utter at least a sound or two.

It was like something was stuck in his throat—preventing him to do what he wants to do.

Midoriya slowly shook his head to show his disbelief for this incident.

" _I don't want to believe this"—_ is what he seems to be trying to tell.

The grip around his hand tightened.

Midoriya's face shifted from disbelief to hard acceptance. Reality came crashing on him harder than anything he has encountered in his hero— _former_ hero career. The remaining working tear glands in Midoriya managed to let out a few tears to show his grief. He hung his head in defeat, still not letting go of the warm hand.

Midoriya got pulled in to a warm, fatherly hug, "We will definitely do all that we can to fix this mess. We will bring back everyone's quirk, retrieve Bakugou and we will find those who took your eyes."

That was the only time Midoriya realized that the warm hand was Aizawa's.

Weak as he is, Midoriya could only count on their words and nodded at Aizawa's words. He desperately grabbed on Aizawa's clothes and continued to nod multiple times.

"I'm so sorry…" Were Midoriya's words before he passed out under too much stress.

Aizawa directed his gaze to Recovery girl who was equally as pained as him, "He has it rough…" Was her only comment.

Aizawa nodded as he shifted Midoriya's body to a good angle and carried him back to his bed, "Those villains probably have their hands on some unique quirks." He gently placed Midoriya in his bed and fondly touched his hair. He unconsciously let out a glare at the thought of having his students get hurt, "Those bastards will regret having us as their enemies." He looked at one of the nurses—still unaware that he was glare, "You."

The receiving nurse squeaked.

"Have him cleaned up."

"Y-Yes sir!"

By then, Aizawa already walked out with Recovery girl following not too far behind.

 _Ring~ ring~_

It was a call coming from one of his former students.

It was Iida Tenya.

"Hello?" Aizawa started.

" _Oh! Thank goodness it's still the same phone number! We forgot to tell you that Midoriya-kun's been blind for a few years now."_

Aizawa's eyes widened in shock, "C-Could you hold on for a while?" He requested.

On the other line, Tenya seemed to be nodding to the phone, "Sure thing!"

Aizawa covered his phone's microphone and directed his expression to Recovery girl, "You need to hear this." He said as he started to brisk walk to find a more secluded place.

Recovery girl nodded and followed Aizawa's trail. Judging from this gloomy guy's unusual tone, it must be urgent.

They managed to find an unused room. They went in and locked the door. Aizawa turned it to speaker, "Sorry for the wait, could you repeat what you said a while ago?"

" _Okay! Well, we forgot to inform you that Midoriya-kun has been blind for a few years now."_

That was the time Recovery girl understood Aizawa's reaction not too long ago.

Tenya continued, " _We just wanted you to inform that. Simply speaking, Midoriya-kun won't be able to give a good report to you given that he can't see. That's all, bye!"_

 _Tooot… toooot… toot…_

Aizawa just stared at his phone, "I don't understand… Midoriya just lost his sight… It happened just recently." He looked at Recovery girl who shook her head, also unable to speculate at the event.

…

Things were more complicated than they had expected it to be. Katsuki Bakugou was unwilling to bend nor comply nor anything really. It was getting in the detective's (?) nerve. He has already done everything in his power to torture this person but still nothing happened.

But let's talk about Katsuki's appearance.

His face was barely recognizable. He was more or less covered by multiple bruises varying from light brown to disgusting violet. His left eyelid was swelling. There were cuts by his cheek. His nose was practically out of shape. And, there was a deep cut by the right side of his lips. Regardless to say, but he was practically bathing in his own blood.

"Have I introduced myself? No?" The detective started, lighting up a cigarette in the process. He inhaled a lung full then exhaled the toxic smoke right at Katsuki's face. He gave a disgustingly satisfied face as he saw Katsuki coughing away, "Hehehe… I'm Riko. Just Riko. I can't remember my actual name, so that's what I call myself." He kicked Katsuki at the stomach causing him to cough out more blood, "Have you heard of 'League of Villains'?"

Riko activated his quirk again on Katsuki.

 **Boom! BOOOM! BOOOM!**

Riko cursed and stepped on Katsuki's chest, making him wheeze and deoxygenated. He glared down on Katsuki and spat, "I still guessed wrong." He lifted his foot and kicked Katsuki, causing him to roll to the other side of the room, "I work for Shigaraki. You probably know him."

Katsuki groaned and wheezed as he forced himself to stand up, "H…Hell… I… do..!" He coughed out more blood, "Y-You'll regret..! … Regret that… you've… you've made an enemy…"

Riko smirked triumphantly, "How sure can you be?" He checked his wrist watch for the time, "Oh! Better check this out, Bakugou." He turned on the TV again.

" _Here we are! Live at the studio! Today we have our exclusive interview on the witnesses of the Explosion incident!"_ The host started, _"First we have Ms. Ochako to tell us on her insight!"_

The camera then focused on Ochako who seemed uneasy, _"W-Well… We've all known Bakugou-kun since the beginning of High school… It's really shocking that he attacked the hostess—involving Deku-kun in the process."_

Katsuki felt his blood rushing to his head, "What is … this bitch saying?!" He managed to hiss, "She was there when it happened..!"

Riko let out a sadistic smile, "Wait for the punchline!"

The camera zoomed in on Ochako's nearly crying face, _"It was just so shocking—I mean—"_ By then, Ochako was already covering her face, crying at something based from her memories, _"Deku could only sense danger and he doesn't know that he's sensing danger from Bakugou-kun!"_

Katsuki was staring to sense something wrong from the news infront. He slowly shook his head as though trying to convince himself that this is all wrong.

Ochako looked at the camera and glared, " _BAKUGOU YOU JERK! YOU ATTACKED EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW DEKU-KUN IS BLIND!"_

He gave a disbelieving look over to Riko who was overly enjoying these events, "Did you like the twist?"

"What the hell did you do? I don't remember Deku being blind!" He growled.

Riko seemed pleased, "I see you're regaining your spunk! I had someone alter the memories of the masses! OF COURSE WITH YOU EXCLUDED!" He stalked over the weakened Katsuki, "Let's see if anyone will believe you!" He then killed the flame of his cigarette by pressing it on Katsuki's skin—to which he winced at, "But of course! What are words if they aren't true?" He raised an instigating brow over to Katsuki.

"Bastard. What did you do to Deku?"

Riko let out a loud laughter, "HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE ASKING THE OBVIOUS!" He pressed Katsuki by the shoulders, "What else?"

Katsuki mustered his remaining strength to create explosions. Unfortunately, Riko managed to dodge in time.

"Hold it right there!" Riko exclaimed, throwing a chair to Katsuki's direction.

Weak as fuck, Katsuki could no longer dodge and took the damage. He was rendered unable to move anymore. Riko stared at the fallen Katsuki then gave a disturbing smile, "Let me introduce to you two more members working for Shigaraki."

The door opened to reveal a young girl and an awkward shut-in guy.

"The young girl here is named Reika Sen. She has a very useful quirk she calls 'Re-route'." Riko looked at Katsuki to see if he could get another reaction from the weakened man. He felt unhappy as he saw none, "She makes use of her quirk through the media of sorts. All she needs to do is record something and have it altered just by touching it! ISN'T THAT AMAZING?"

Still no reaction from Katsuki.

"Tsk. Such a boring guy. It alters the memories of those who see the altered footage—and just like that! They have fake memories! But it has an exemption! The witnesses of the actual scene cannot be altered simply because it will contradict. So if no one got to see your aberration through the whole time, no one will believe you! Well, she can also pick who's memories get to retain! BE THANKFUL THAT I HAD YOURS BE EXEMPTED!"

Still no reaction.

"SERIOUSLY! I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN YOU WERE REACTING! **ANYWAYS!** You're probably wondering why I am telling all of this~ it's because, it will be essential once you join us!"

"…As if… I'll join the dark side..!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Bakugou~" Riko mischievously said as he turned to the awkward shut-in, "This awkward one here is Hajime Tadokawa, and he has a present for you."

The awkward guy walked ever so slowly until he was near Katsuki. He tilted his head until it was the same angle as Katsuki. He grinned, revealing pointy, shark-like teeth, "For you…" he breathily said. It was a small glass water-filled jar with two round things inside.

Katsuki's eyes wanted to avert from it because he has a good idea about those two round things inside the jar.

Riko's sadistically disgusting smile grew wider by the moment, "Guess who~? Dear Bakugou~"

Katsuki's eyes remained glued at the jar, waiting for those two orbs to turn around. Slowly but surely, they rotated. And rotated, and rotated, and rotated, until the colors revealed themselves.

Green like the fresh color of the person whom he holds dearest.

That was the time Katsuki lost himself.

" **AAAAAAHHHHH!"**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **XDDD**

 **It keeps continuing to turn in a way even I don't expect it to be XD**

 **Well~ that's chapter 3 dearies~ wish me luck for my exams (I need it XDDDDD)**

 **Oh yeah. I am seriously being vain right now but… please check my FB page *dogeza* I just want your likes oTL You can search for Invisible-16 or better yet follow the link found in my profile!**

 **Please check it out! PRETTY PLEASEEEE! XDDD Love you lots XD**

 **Oh yeah~ HERO PROJECT! Will be out around next or next, next week... no promises though :D**

 **-Review?**

 **-Ciao~**


End file.
